


The ripper

by ransoms_sweater_holes



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, dubcon, dubious, noncon, the Ripper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:54:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24872608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ransoms_sweater_holes/pseuds/ransoms_sweater_holes
Summary: The ripper is terrorizing hell’s kitchen and the reader finds herself within his grasp.For the wonderful @theliveshipparagon #pennydreadfulchallengeSeriously stop by her blog, she’s amazing and so inspiring.
Relationships: Frank Castle x Reader, The Punisher/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	The ripper

The Ripper  
The Ripper  
Frank Castle x reader  
Warnings-Dubcon, noncon, kidnapping- ect  
Word count-1800ish

“Maria…. Maria…”

The ripper struck again last night right down the road. Right next to your building. Supposedly, the landlord would be providing a night guard. However, with the distractions all around, you highly doubt the man would be doing his job. The corner was known for its prostitution ring affiliated with the leading gang of hell’s kitchen. You were stuck. The building had the lowest rent you could find, and you weren’t getting paid much at the bakery. Soon you would join the women around you, you’d have to if you wanted to eat something besides moldy bread.

“y/n! Open up!” The pounding on your door roused you from the strangest dream and you were thankful for it. “Hold on!” Pulling the heavy oak, your friend bustles in. “Jesus it’s cold in here.” The woman visibly shivers and lays in the bed with you, pulling the covers high over her shoulders. “I need to ask a favor of you y/n.” You waited staring at the pouting lip. “I need you to come out with me tonight. Just to keep an eye out, no funny business at all.” She eyed you as you thought it over. “AND! I’ll buy you lunch for the next two days! Apparently, the whores are all worried about this Ripper and the men are paying women more.” Sighing, you agree to the arrangement, your stomach ultimately deciding for you.  
Before the night turned dark you left for work, heels echoing against the brick paved road. Your bonnet was pulled snug and your scarf tucked in. The wind lapped at your face and you moved faster. The day was surprisingly busy for you. Workers had been paid so they had the money to spend. The owner opened the second register for you to work because of the flow. Money in bread out. The constant exchange busied your mind and by the end of the day, you completely forgot about your deal. “Y/n!’  
She walked through the door as you were nursing your bruised feet. Thigh tights were pulled snug against the smooth curves of her body. The lace of her corset accentuated her breasts perfectly and her hair was in curls framing her face. The shock on your face was obvious and she laughed at your expression. “Are you ready? We need to be down by the corner soon. The wealthy men come out earlier.” You grabbed a small knife you kept from work and tucked it into your skirts. Your warm scarf and bonnet were pulled snugged and you locked your room before following.

The first man to walk up to your friend happened to be the banker. He was quick and much less impressive than you thought he would be. He had no objections to you being there, in fact he paid more for you to watch them without turning away. Her business moved throughout the night. Other men seemed put off with you around and others enjoyed it. After cleaning herself with the extra linen she brought, your friend seemed worn down and tired. “Best pay all year I bet. I am almost done for the night. I think two more and we’ll have enough for both of us to eat twice a day.” She smiled grabbing your hand. She resumed her post and a dark-haired man appeared. He leaned in whispering, “Will you?” With a nod she led him past you.

Business started as usual, needy hands grasping and pulling at her skin. Soft moans echoed and a rough hand covered her mouth. His shoulders moved slowly, and you watched as his lips sucked and moaned into her neck. Soft murmurs you couldn’t make out. Without warning, the man took a knife and slit her throat, the blood overflowing onto her chest and down her dress. A gasp left your lips and you found yourself holding a scream in, both hands covering your mouth. The man turned to you and his dark eyes captured yours. With haste, he came to your side and grabbed you into his arms. The shock preventing you from screaming. A small door opened, and you were shoved inside, the darkness surrounding you. Strong arms wrapped around your waist and pulled you further, deeper underneath. The smell of sewage giving away where you were. Surely you would die.

A soft shimmering yellow light found you and for a moment it looked like hope. A way to run and try to fight. But when he reached the door it opened into his home. A small metal cot in the corner was dressed in worn blankets and hard pillows. A rusted sink stood to the left and a mirror stood just besides that. Screaming, you thrash and push into the man who had you. Your nails met his skin and you drew blood. A hard hand met your face and you fell to the ground, heartbeat in your ears. “Shut up and stay down.” The man locked the door with a key hung around his neck and a sob broke the silence. He went to the sink looking into the mirror then glaring back at you. As he cleaned the nail marks you left in him, you pulled your legs in and cried freely. Hoping that with your show of humanity, he may find some of his own.

“You weren’t supposed to be there tonight,” he gruffed. A small hiss noise and he applied more pressure. “Why were you there?” Not answering pissed him off more. Smacking the sink, he stalked over to you and you cower, hiding your face with your hands. “Fine, want to defend a whore I’ll treat you like one.” Your eyes shot wide and he pulled you towards the bed. A chain rattled and the cold steel made you jump. “No! Please don’t, I’ll tell you. She wanted me there tonight because she was afraid.” He paused and sat beside you the mattress dipping beneath his weight. “From you, you’re the ripper, right?” A smile spread across his face. “Yeah that’s a little nickname they gave me. I’m Sure she was scared shitless.” He stood not looking back to you. “Try to sleep, I need to decide what to do with you.”  
The door opened and you tried to rip the chain off before he closed the door. “Sleep tight sweetheart.” Screaming, you thrashed and pulled against the bed. With a sigh, you determined he wouldn’t be back for some time. Needing to empty your bladder, you find the washbasin and toilet behind a small curtain in the back. “Fancy,” you muttered. Finishing, you turn and see a small glint underneath the bed. A metal box with the name Castle F. printed on the side. No lock and a simple flip opened the metal structure for you to find a few small possessions. A pair of tags, a small book and a photo. The brunette woman held two small children and beside her stood your captor. The back had something written but it was smeared.

Small clicking brought your attention away from the beautiful woman and hurriedly you put everything back in its place. “Change of plans darling. We need to move.” He falls to a knee and grabbed up the metal box. Then he grabbed the end of the chain and hid it beneath his coat, drawing you closer to him. “Make a noise and I’ll kill you. Now, lead us back to your place.” Looking at the small blade in his hand you reluctantly agreed and led the way. The guard was not at the building entrance just as you had suspected. Leading him through the small corridor, you open your room. The air was damp and cold, and the man checked all around. “The fuck is this?” He came to you grabbing your face. “That’s my grandfather.” A photo of an elderly man was ripped apart.

“God damn. Well I guess that makes my fuckin decision easy huh.” Before he can grab you, you pull the knife from your skirts. “What do you mean?!” He laughed and stalked towards you. “You can’t tell me you didn’t know your pop’s business. You aren’t that fuckin stupid.” He grabbed you and caught your hand, throwing the knife aside. He pulled your hair back and left small bruises all around your throat. “Besides, it was that bastard who decided to kill my family, making me watch them die. Wouldn’t be surprised if he had you watch.” You shiver as his hands run down your back. He ripped open your dress and pulled you to the floor. Scraps of soft satin were shoved into your mouth, making it harder to breathe. He started pulling his clothing off, revealing the scars of his past. Bullet wounds were white and shimmering in the light. A dainty ring hung around his neck and he paused a moment to tuck it away.

Crawling away, he grabbed you by the ankles and pulled you to him. He threw you onto the bed wrapping your wrists together. Sloppy kisses stained your neck and his hands worked your bottoms until they were to your ankles. Sobs melted together through the fabric, pleading eyes ignored. You lay there, caught in his jaws. Wet lips pulled and sucked between your thighs, the smooth skin raising as the spit dries. Biting your hips, he moans into your stomach and pulls himself free. Violently shaking your head, he pulls you to face him. “Shh shh shh.” The wetness he found was surprising to you and he worked it around himself, readying. A small push and burning pain surrounded you. A soft and gentle movement brought your attention away. Circles rubbing into your bud a heat filling your belly. Without warning, he sheaths himself fully and you cry into his shoulder. A brutal pace kept the burn from leaving you, but the heat grew. Growling into your ear, you moan. The words sickening.

His hands wrapped around you, his nails digging into your skin. Blood drawn soaked into your sheets. Your legs pulled in and wrapped around his body, the wetness echoing throughout the room, skin against skin. “Saved yourself just for me huh?” He grunted and thrust harder, pulling the satin from your mouth. “Such a good girl for me.” Moans and praises flew from you and the heat overflowed. Toes curling, your head throws back, and he latches onto your neck, marking you. Claiming you. His hips snapped harder into you. Flipping you around, he pulled your ass back into him, smacking it. He latched onto your ear whispering. “So fuckin tight. Such a sweet girl.” Your walls clenched around him and he pushed into you, coating you, filling you with his cum. A few more thrusts to keep himself inside and he moaned into you, “Maria, Maria.”


End file.
